


Rx

by BeePls (nerdybumblebee)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Sherlock Holmes, Character Study, Gen, I have a pharmecutical interest even though I can't spell "pharmecutical", Medication, Not technically Johnlock but like... it can be, Trans Character, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, implied suicide ideation, overdose mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybumblebee/pseuds/BeePls
Summary: A look into the medicine cabinet of 221B Baker St.





	Rx

For most people, the daily routine of medicine falls into the background. It’s autopilot. They think about it with the same complexity that they think about brushing their teeth. Still, someone’s prescriptions can give you an idea of who they are. 

If you look in the medicine cabinet of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, you’ll see a glimpse of the layers of their characters. It’s not overflowing, but it still shows some insight.

John’s prescriptions, surprisingly, outnumber Sherlock’s. The most distinctive is not an orange bottle. It is a thin, curved vial. Sustanon, 250mg monthly. It’s advised that it only be ministered by a doctor or nurse, which is lucky for him. John always had the advantage of having his foot in the hospital door. He kept the needle out of sight. 

Next is levothyroxine, 175mg nightly. Ironically, for a doctor, John’s immune system wasn’t really worth a damn. Sherlock mused one night that that on its own wasn’t a dead give away. Just because it isn’t typical in men didn’t mean it was impossible. John just rolled his eyes, pushing at Sherlock’s face as he swallowed it dry. 

“You of all people should know that that can cause inflammation in your throat.”

Third were his antidepressants. John took his Wellbutrin religiously. Two doses of 150mg — once in the morning and one at night. It began after Mary’s death. He had been given 200mg at first, and he hated it. He took it sporadically. He felt like an idiot. He told his psych that it wasn’t helping, and she raised it. The cycle repeated. Months later, he came home and saw Sherlock asleep on the couch, Rosie sleeping on his chest. He began taking it regularly.

Sherlock was also stubborn about his medication.

Camcolit — 400mg daily. This came about after his run-in with Culverton Smith. He had relapsed and overdosed twice within the past three months. When Mycroft asked how he was feeling, he said that he felt he was allowed chips. He had a history of hallucinations. The two doctors immediately close to him forced the matter. But he still lived alone for a time. No one was there to supervise, and the prescription bottles piled up. When John moved back in, it was the first thing he noticed. 

They had a talk. They raised their voices. They apologized. They took their meds together.

**Author's Note:**

> I always think about what types of medicines a character might take, and I really wished we saw more of that in media. It would be nice if medication regimines were normalized.


End file.
